Mission of Marriage
by u.sakura23
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata akan menikah dengan kekasihnya, namun sang kakak Hyuuga Neji yang belum mendapatkan calon istri menghalanginya. Untuk itu Hinata yang dibantu oleh teman temannya memiliki misi mencari kekasih –kalau bisa menjadi istri sekalian- untuk sang sulung Hyuuga. Masalahnya Neji itu belum pernah merasakan cinta pada seorang wanita, bahkan suka maupun kagum juga belum pernah.


Mission of a Marriage

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by me

Pair : NejiTen, Naruhina and other

Summary:

Hyuuga Hinata akan menikah dengan kekasihnya, namun sang kakak Hyuuga Neji yang belum mendapatkan calon istri menghalanginya. Untuk itu Hinata yang dibantu oleh teman temannya memiliki misi mencari kekasih –kalau bisa menjadi istri sekalian- untuk sang sulung Hyuuga. Masalahnya Neji itu belum pernah merasakan cinta pada seorang wanita, bahkan suka maupun kagum juga belum pernah.

Berhasilkah misi Hinata dan teman temannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah bergaya tradisionl Jepang itu tampak begitu elegan dan mewah. Memiliki taman serta kolam ikan koi yang sejuk. Di hiasi beberapa pohon yang mendukung kenyamanan rumah tersebut. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di dalam rumah tersebut, lebih tepatnya suasana orang orang yang berada di dalam rumah tersebut.

Penyebabnya adalah putri pertama di keluarga tersebut, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis manis yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu kini menekuk wajahnya. Ia kesal, ia sebal, namun tidak bebal. Bagaimana tidak tadi malam kekasihnya datang melamarnya dihadapan keluarganya. Setelah sang kekasih, Namikaze Naruto, mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ayahnya yang terkanal sangar, dan garang itu bahkan tersenyum ketika sang kekasih mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. Ia hampir menjerit senang saat sang ayah mengangguk dan merestui mereka. Ia sudah membayangkan pesta pernikahaannya kelak sebelum sang ayah melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kalian akan menikah setelah Neji."

Begitulah ucapan sang ayah yang masih bisa tersenyum sesaat setelah mengucapkannya. Sontak pasangan kekasih itu shock. Naruto itu sahabat Neji jadi ia tahu bahwa belum ada wanita yang bisa meluluhkan hati calon kakak iparnya tersebut. Boro boro memiliki kekasih, gebetan saja ia tidak punya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengembungkan pipinya, bagaimana tidak kakaknya itu selama 25 tahun hidupnya belum pernah merasakan cinta. Hinata bahkan sempat berpikir ayahnya akan menjodohkan Neji, namun ia salah besar. Ayahnya bilang ia tidak mau menjadi orang tua yang kolot, jadi ia akan membebaskan anak anaknya memilih cinta dan kebahagiaannya sendiri sendiri.

Mengambil sebuah benda elektronik bergambar buah apel yang sudah digigit dari atas nakasnya. Kemudian Hinata mennekan beberapa tombol diatas layar ponsel tersebut dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tersebut.

Sekarang disinilah Hinata. Disebuah café di daerah K-mall bersama dengan tiga orang makhluk yang berbeda. Menunggu empat orang pria yang entah berada dimana mereka sekarang. Selagi menunggu mari kita berkenalan dengan ketiga orang wanita yang lainnya. Yang pertama duduk disamping Hinata, ada seorang dokter anak, Haruno Sakura. Yang bulan depan akan resmi melepas masa lajangnya dengan sang kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabatnya sejak masih kelas 1 sekolah menengah pertama itu sengaja menjadwalkan hari libur mereka dihari yang sama supaya mereka dapat berkumpul seperti ini. Yang kedua duduk didepan Sakura ada Shimura Ino, sahabatnya yang baru saja menikah itu berprofesi sebagai psikolog dirumah sakit yang yama dengan Sakura. Hinata mengenalnya dihari yang sama dengan ia mengenal Sakura. Katanya mereka sudah berteman sejak masih memakai popok. Dan yang terakhir ada Rei Shion wanita yang tengah hamil itu adalah seorang Ibu Walikota Suna. Ia dan suaminya sedang dalam kunjungan tugas di Konoha. Wanita yang pertamakali melepas masa lajangnya diantara mereka berempat.

Rencananya ia dan Naruto akan mengelar pernikahan mereka awal tahun depan. Tapi kalau begini ceritanya entah awal tahun berapa ia akan menggelar pernikahannya.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali sih?" gerutu Ino entah sudah keberapakali dalam 10 menit terakhir.

"Sudahlah pig sebentar lagi pasti mereka datang." Ucap Sakura setelah selesai mengirim email dari ponsel pintarnya.

"Nah itu mereka." Ucapan Shion membuat ketiga kepala lainnya menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Disana terlihat empat orang pria dengan berbagai macam rupa.

Segera saja keempat pria tampan itu melangkah menuju kemeja yang telah ditempati oleh para wanita tersebut.

"Maaf terlambat sayang." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum manis ketika melihat Ino sudah cemberut. Sedangkan yang lainnya sudah memposisikan duduk mereka disebelah pasangan masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kabarmu jagoan?" Tanya Rei Gaara sang walikota muda sembari mengelus perut sang istri yang sudah mulai membuncit.

"Baik ayah." Shion membalasnya seolah mewakili anaknya.

Sedangkan disudut lain Sakura dan Sasuke tengah membaca sesuatu di tablet milik Sakura. Posisi mereka terlihat sangat nyaman dengan Sakura yang bersandar di dada Sasuke.

"Hei aku mengumpulkan kalian disini bukan untuk bemesraan." Kata Naruto mewakili Hinata "Tapi membantu masalahku dan Hinata chan." Suara Naruto berhasil mengalihkan perhatian teman temannya kearahnya.

"Jadi apa masalahmu Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih tidak mengubah posisi duduknya dengan Sakura.

"Aku dan Hinata-chan akan menikah, rencananya awal tahun depan. Tapi….." Ujar Naruto mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi?" Tanya Ino ketika Naruto masih tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dalam beberapa detik berikutnya.

"Tapi…" Bukannya menjawab, pria yang masih memakai jas tersebut masih mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi?" Kali ini Shionlah yang bertanya. Ia mulai tidak sabar dengan kata 'tapi' yang sudah beberapa kali diucapkan.

Brak

Suara meja yang digebrak oleh Sakura membuat Naruto yang hendak mengucapkan kata 'tapi' segera menelan kembali ucapannya. "Tapi tapi terus dari tadi bisa yang jelas tidak sih kalian ini. Hinata ada apa sebenarnya?" Semua yang ada dimeja tersebut langsung diam ketika mendengar kemarahan Sakura. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Sakura merupakan mantan atlit beladiri. Bahkan kekuatannya setara dengan Tsunade-sensei pemilik Leaf University, tempat mereka kuliah dulu, yang bisa mengalahkan 10 orang preman tanpa luka sedikitpun. Bahkan tanpa debu yang menempel dipakaiannya. Terdengar berlebihan memang namun itulah kenyataannya. Sementara itu keenam orang yang langsung diam tersebut melirik kearah Sasuke secara diam-diam seolah minta bantuan.

Menghela napas sebentar, Sasuke lalu meniup telinga Sakura dan berbisik yang tentu tidak bisa didengar oleh keenam orang lainnya. Sedetik setelah Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Sakura, wajah wanita yang akan berganti marga dalam waktu dekat tersebut memerah.

"Hinata ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tapi ayah mengatakan pernikahan kami akan dilaksanakan setelah pernikahan Neji nii." Jelas Hinata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan raut sedihnya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Ucap Sai yang sedari tadi diam."Kalian kan tinggal membujuk Neji untuk melamar kekasihnya." Lanjut Sai.

"Masalahnya Neji kan tidak punya kekasih." Jawab Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Gebetan? Kecengan? Selingkuhan?" Entah karena hormon kehamilan atau apa Shion malah menanyakan hal yang tidak mungkin. Hei kekasih saja tidak punya bagaimana mau punya selingkuhan.

Naruto yang sudah frustasi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Kalian sudah mencoba membujuk paman Hiashi?" Tanya Ino sembari memandang dua orang sejoli itu.

"Sudah. Bahkan Neji nii pun sudah berusaha membujuknya. Tapi tetap saja gagal." Ujar Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah ayunya kini terlihat sama kusutnya dengan sang kekasih.

"Sewa pacar atau istri bohongan saja." Ujar Sakura enteng.

"Kalau Neji mau." Dengus Naruto.

"Kalian tahu kriteria wanita yang disukai Neji?" Tanya Sasuke. Dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh keduannya.

Entah dari mana, mungkin faktor hamil dengan bibit unggul Gaara membuat Shion yang biasanya paling lambat mendapat solusi kini malah menawarkan solusi, sungguh hebat. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat diri kita sebagai benang merah antara Neji dengan sorang wanita." Semua kepala yang berada dimeja tersebut menatap bingung apa yang diucapkan Shion."Maksudnya?" Tanya Ino mewakili yang lainnya.

Menarik napas sebentar "Jadi kita cari seorang wanita yang akan kita jodohkan dengan Neji. Lalu kita buat pertemuan yang terlihat seperti tidak sengaja." Jelas Shion panjang lebar yang langsung membuat keduan pasangan kekasih itu seperti mendapat pencerahan.

"Tapi siapa wanita itu?" Lanjut Shion membuat semua orang menghela napas bahkan Gaara juga. "Kalian punya saran?" Tanya Shion.

"Um Karin?" Usul Naruto yang langsung dihujami tatapan tajam.

"Menurutku Karin terlalu em mengerikan." Kata Sasuke yang masih mengingat saat Karin terus menempel dan mengejar ngejarnya sebelum ia dan Sakura mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka.

"Temari?" Tanya Sai yang dasarnya memang kurang peka.

"Kita semua tidak akan sanggup melawan Shikamaru." Desah Ino yang mulai membayangkan perang antara mereka melawan Shikamaru.

"Anko sensei?" Usul Naruto

"Terlalu seksi." Ucap Hinata.

"Nenek Tsunade?" Lagi usul dari Naruto, namun kali ini bukan mendapat bentakan, cibiran, atau umpatan, ia malah mendapat lirikan dari Ino dan Sakura yang seolah mengatakan 'Kau mau kami kuliti'. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura berpikir bagaimana Naruto bisa mengusulkan nenek mereka. Sakura dan Ino menyesal ralat sangat menyesal memiliki sepupu seperti Naruto.

"Hanare sensei?" Usul Naruto lagi.

"Terdengar seperti kau mengusulkan bibi Kushina." Kata Gaara. "Lagi pula beliau sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak dengan Kakashi sensei Naruto." Lanjut Gaara.

"Rock Lee?" Lagi lagi usul dari Naruto yang langsung mendapat injakan kaki dari Hinata.

"Otakmu mulai geser ya?" Ucap Sakura

Naruto akan membuka mulutnya sebelum suara dari bungsu Uchiha terdengar di telingannya. "Kau mau diam sendiri atau kami yang akan mendiamkanmu Dobe?" Penawaran Sasuke membuat mulutnya yang sudah terbuka kembali tertutup lagi. Sebenarnya ia hanya takut ada lalat yang masuk mulutnya. Tapi ia tetap diam mengingat ucapan Sasuke.

Tiba tiba ponsel Sakura berdering. Ia mengangat teleponnya setelah sebelumnya meminta izin untuk meninggalkan meja. Tak lama kemudian Sakura kembali dengan tergesa gesa. "Sasuke hari ini kita ada jadwal fiting baju ." Kata Sakura sambil mengambil tasnya dan membawa tablet nya.

"Maaf kita lanjutkan lain kali ya. Kami duluan." Pamit Sakura.

"Dasar mereka itu." Gerutu Shion

"Maaf sepertinya aku dan Shion harus duluan." Pamit Gaara

"Tapi Gaara kun…" Rengek Shion.

"Tidak ada tapi tapian Shion." Tegas Gaara, kali ini ia harus tega dengan istrinya. Gaara keluar sambil mengandeng istrinya yang masih merengek.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus duluan ada beberapa proyek yang belum aku kerjakan. Ino kau mau ikut atau kau mau disini? Kau bawa mobil kan?" Tanya Sai

"Aku ikut Sai-kun saja. Tadi aku kesini bersama jidat jadi aku tidak bawa mobil." Kata Ino

"O iya Sasuke tadi ka ikut mobil ku. Kataya mobilnya dibawa Sakura."

"Kami pergi dulu Hinata, Naruto. Lain kali kita bahas lagi masalah kalian. Bye." Pamit Ino menyusul sang suami.

"Sebenarnya lain kali itu kapan? Bulan depan kan Sakura-chan akan menikah. Belum lagi jika Shion melahirkan." Guman Hinata yang tentu didengar oleh Naruto.

"Sekarang bukan itu masalahnya Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto menatap Hinata, yang dibalas dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Masalahnya siapa yang akan membayar makanan mereka ini." Dan kesialan untuk mereka berdua bertambah.

Satu bulan kemudian. Mereka berkumpul kembali namun bukan di café atau tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Namun di pesta pernikahan salah satu sahabat mereka. Pesta yang digelar cukup mewah di Uchiha's Hotel and Convention itu di hadiri lebih dari 1000 undangan. Tentu saja itu pernikahan seorang Uchiha dengan seorang keturunan Senju jadi wajar saja jika pestanya akan semeriah ini. Mereka bahkan berani bertaruh jika diantara mereka berempat pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura lah yang paling WOW. Terlepas dari kemewahan pesta sahabat sehidup sematinya yang memang dilaksanakan di hotel yang bisa dibilang hotel yang cukup mahal, Naruto berpikir 'Seorang Uchiha menikah di hotel milik Uchiha, yah antara mewah dan ngirit sih'. Sebuah pikiran yang tidak akan pernah disuarakan oleh Naruto mengingat ia dikelilingi banyak Uchiha.

Selain mereka siapa lagi yang diundang ke pesta ini. Tentu saja Neji. Ini adalah saat dimana mereka akan menjalankan misi mereka yaitu mencari pasangan untuk Neji.

Untung saja pesta ini bertema International Weeding jadi pengantin tidak harus berdiri diatas pelaminan namun bisa langsung menyapa tamunya, sehingga Sasuke dan Sakura bebas berjalan diantara teman temannya setelah sebelumnya berbasa basi sedikit dengan beberapa orang.

Sekarang mereka melihat Neji tengah mengambil minum. Sementara seorang wanita yang biasanya bercepol namun kini memilih menggerai rambutnya datang dari arah pintu. Dan terlihat sedang mencari seseorang atau lebih tepatnya sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menggelar pesta pernikahannya. Ia terlihat terengah engah seperti telah berlari. Begitu menlihat orang yang dicarinya ia melangkah mendekati sekumpulan orang dimana terdapat sepasang pengantin baru tersebut.

"Happy Weeding bos." Ucapnya singkat sambil tersenyum walaupun ia masih belum bisa menormalkan napasnya.

Neji yang baru saja datang membawa segelas wine menatap wanita yang baru saja datang. Bahkan Sasuke belum membalas ucapan selamat dari wanita tersebut. "Terima kasih Tenten." Ucap Sakura memecah suasana awakrd diantara mereka.

"O ya perkenalkan ini Tenten sekertaris Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura memperkenalkan wanita bernama Tenten tersebut.

"Tenten desu." Perkenalan singkat yang dilakukan Tenten tersebut membuat sebuah bohlam terbit di atas kepala ke delapan orang yang sebelumnya sempat berkumpul.

"Tenten-san kau habis lari dari apa ?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat keringat di pelipis Tenten. Segera saja gadis itu meraih minuman yang ada di meja disampingnya.

Tenten menerima pemberian gadis manis itu dan menengaknya dalam sekali tenguk. "Aku baru saja lari parkiran ke sini mana liftnya lama jadi aku lari lewat tangga." Jelas Tenten yang sudah bisa mengatur napasnya. Semua yang mendengar penjelasan Tenten terbelak, bahkan Sasuke, Gaara, Sai dan Neji yang biasanya tenang juga dengan jelas menunjukan wajah keterkejutannya.

"Kok bisa?" Hanya dua kata yang bisa dikeluarkan dari kesembilan kepala. Itu pun diwakili oleh Sasuke.

"Apa aku belum bilang bos. Aku kan mantan atlit bela diri. Apa kau juga tidak melihat sertifikat juara pertama pertandingan bela diri tingkat nasional?" Yah sombong sedikit boleh lah, apalagi ada cowok tampan disekitarnya.

"Kau juara satu? Di cabang bela diri apa?" Tanya Neji

"Judo, karate em dan muay thai." Jawab Tenten dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu.

"Kau bisa judo?"

"Iya lumayan lah."

"Em aku juga bisa judo."

Dan pembicaraan keduannya mengalir begitu saja. 'Sepertinya Neji tertarik dengan Tenten' pikir mereka ber delapan. Dan dengan sendirinya mereka mundur perlahan, walaupun mereka yakin jika mereka terang-teragan mundur pun kedua orang yang baru saja bertemu tersebut dan membentuk lingkaran ditempat lain.

"Sepertinya kita tinggal menyusun rencana pertemuan mereka." Kata Naruto yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

TBC

Fic multi chap pertama. Chap 1 dah selesai rencananya sih cuman gak sampai 5 chapter sih. Sebenarnya ini ficnya fokus ke NejiTen, tapi slight nya banyak. Jadilah fic abal kayak gini. Ini sih baru prolog aja. Rencananya.


End file.
